WHAT Were They Thinking?
by JackiLeigh
Summary: What I honestly thought of the NCIS Season Finale. NO TIVA, contains ZIVA Bashing. Rated for curse words.


WHAT Were They Thinking?!

NCIS

What I HONESTLY think about the Season Finale. Tony's POV. No TIVA, contains Ziva bashing. (I was never terribly fond of the character anyway.)

SERIOUSLY! Do they honestly think that I would have sex with that woman? No matter who pretty she was. And she was a beautiful woman, no doubt. But, it seems some people have forgotten ALL the stuff she did to me. And it was a lot.

I'll start with the un-invitation to her dinner party. And normally I really don't care about dinner parties. I mean, do I look like a dinner party kinda guy? But, what bothered me, and really, still kinda does, is the fact that I was not invited, when everybody else on the team was. I was excluded, intentionally. And I never really got a good explanation as to why.

I was threatened with the promise of a painful death on many occasions. And I do think, if those threats had not been issued in public places, I would not be alive and well today. Ziva may have been kidding, on some of those occasions. But, I never knew the woman to have a sense of humor.

The one that stands out in my mind the most is when Ziva held a gun on me in Israel. And she threatened to shoot me, several times…in several different places on my body. I know…I could just…FEEL the love when she knocked me to the ground. (Remember, I was already injured.) and held a gun on me. Where…how the hell…in anybody's mind, is that love? And don't give me that 'sexual tension' crap, it's bullshit! Oh, and SHE HELD A LOADED GUN ON ME! Am I supposed to just forget that? Forget it happened? That it was a mistake, perhaps…a lapse in judgement? And NOT call it what it truly was…a psychotic woman on a rampage. I would take that, ball of crazy, and make a baby with it?

Then, of course, last, but certainly not least, is the time that Ziva essentially told Gibbs that I would just slow her down on her mission with her friend in Mexico. She was saying that I was useless. She said she would have to do her job and take care of me, too, because…get this! I had no skills, and I would be in her way. I would be in her way? Is that not the most absurd thing you have ever heard? Yes, she was Mossad. I get the whole bad-ass assassin thing. I really do! But, I am not without skills myself. I'm not useless. I've been in law enforcement nearly 20 years and am still alive and kicking. So, that means I'm damn lucky or damn good. And I'm inclined to believe that it's a little of both.

There are not many incidences here. It is not a long list of things. It doesn't have to be. But, I would say that these few hold a profound significance. I have dumped women and got restraining orders against others for far, far less. So, to even consider bringing a child into this world…! That is…. There are few words to say what that is…incomprehensible, unfathomable, unbelievable!

That is not to say I am an unforgiving person. I am, very forgiving. Probably too forgiving in a lot of people's eyes. And I guess, you could say I forgave Ziva for all that stuff. I mean, I did continue to work with her, until she left the agency. But, that was more because I wanted to keep my job. And there's no law that says you have to like everybody you work with. You just have to be able to do your job, and do it effectively. And I did. I have. I am a professional, and I know how to conduct myself.

I would not break Rule 12. Not because they are Gibbs's rules and not because it would be against agency policy. I would not break that rule…in this particular case because…it's…What the HELL were they thinking!?

 **THE END**

 **END NOTES: As you can tell, I found the whole exiting of the Tony DiNozzo character pretty unbelievable. I don't think that Tony would forgive or forget the things I mentioned. I just could not see 'their' ending happening. I did like that they gave him a child though. And I did like that they did not kill the character off. Besides all that, I realize that this story will not be popular with many of you and you will call me a whiner, etc. Please, just don't….I have as much right to dislike Ziva, as you do to like her. I will not get into a pissing match with you. It's not worth it for either of us, because I will not respond to your review, and I will delete it, if at all possible. To the rest of you, thank you, in advance, for your reading, reviewing, and alerting. JL**


End file.
